


Relief

by ohbyunchinita



Series: Taeten Moments [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #RiseTaeTen2k16, Again, Fluff, M/M, actual white girl ten, another short drabble, cutie pie ten, emotional ten, grandpa ty, harabeoji taeyong, like really short, lol, taeten - Freeform, tenyong, the summary might lead you on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbyunchinita/pseuds/ohbyunchinita
Summary: Taeyong moaned softly as Ten rubbed the right spot. "There," he moaned. Ten rubbed it a little harder, making the older moan louder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk hahahahaha.

Taeyong moaned softly as Ten rubbed the right spot. "There," he moaned. Ten rubbed it a little harder, making the older moan louder.

  
They were both surprised when someone opened the door. "What are you—," the intruder stopped mid sentence. It was Johnny.

Ten smiled at his hyung. "Hi hyung," he said.

  
Johnny raised his brow and look at the two. Taeyong is topless while lying on his stomach and Ten was straddling him from behind.

  
"What are you doing?" Johnny asked.

  
Ten cocked his head to the side and smiled. "I'm massaging Taeyong hyung's back, why?"

Johnny shook his head and left.

  
"What's wrong with him? Taeyong asked, turning his head to look at Ten. Ten shrugged, not really knowing the answer. He massaged Taeyong's back again and smiled to himself while doing so. His hyung's skin is so soft and smooth. Like a baby's. A cute and adorable baby. Taeyong moaned again, making Ten chuckle.

  
"Hyung, you should be careful," Ten said seriously. "You're still young and you already have back problems. You shouldn't dance so hard." Ten pouted.

  
Taeyong smiled while watching him pout. Ten is so cute. "Why? I have you. You'll take care of me, right?" Taeyong replied.

  
"Yes, but, still, you need to take care of yourself and-and you still need to walk properly when we're super old. And I can't always carry you around. I'll get old, too, you know? And I still need you to be strong. And-and—," Ten blabbered. Taeyong slid himself out of Ten's legs and held his cheeks. His eyes were glistening with tears.

  
"You're such a crybaby," Taeyong whispered. Ten pouted even more and hit his hyung's chest. "You really are." Taeyong closed his eyes and kissed Ten's lips. It was soft, loving and innocent. He pulled away with a smile on his lips. "You'll still have me for the next hundred years or so. Back pains won't take me away from you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some feedback~ i'd appreciate it if you do hehehe. Thank you~


End file.
